Kousuke Asazuki
Kousuke Asazuki is a character in Spiral The Bonds of Reasoning. He is a Blade Child that lost his mother when he was only 3 years old. Appearance Kousuke has red hair with green eyes. He wears glasses, and is seen mostly in turtle necks. He also wears necklaces alot. He is shown to wear different clothes through out the series, though when he transferred into the same school as Ayumu Narumi and Hiyono Yuizaki he wore a blue, black, and white uniform. Personality Kousuke is shown to be short tempered, and mean at sometimes, though he can be nice when he really wants to. He fights with Rio Takeuchi at times, yet, he can be real nice and close to her, which hurts Ryoko's feelings. He also fights with Ryoko at times, but is shown that he cares about her. Spiral The Bonds of Reasoning Kousuke first appeared in chapter nine. He had killed a man. Hiyono sees him sitting on a bench when he called to her. She came over to him and he flirted with her, afterwards, he wanted her to play a game with him. The game was a guessing game with cards. He let it Hiyono pick one card as he guessed her card to see if it was the right one. At first he guessed wrong, till he saw her reaction then he quickly switched his mind. Hiyono thought she was that predictable then he laughed. Then, he holded her hand and flirted with her again. Ayumu comes from behind and hits Hiyono on the head and tells her "Don't get roped in by the pick-up lines of weirdos. Ayumu then tells Kousuke how he guess the right card. Then he tells them that he was the one that killed the man. Afterwards, he makes them play the same game over with him, instead he wants Ayumu to guess his card. Ayumu guesses it right due to a trick he used with Kousuke's knife that was on the table. Kousuke helps out with Rio when she wants to have a little match with Ayumu, where if he drinks from the poison glass, he dies and if not he wins. Though, Ayumu tells her that she is lying and there is no poison in both glasses. Yet, when he drinks from one glass, he thinks that there's poison in it, due to having a bitter taste. Hiyono drinks from the glass and shows that there was no poison in it. Then, she shows them that she recorded Rio telling her that she killed the teacher and was going to kill her next. Afterwards, Kousuke keeps Hiyono hostage for a while to there was a rematch between Rio and Kousuke. When the rematch happened, Rio and Kousuke had to get the tape and get Hiyono as well. Though, they failed as Hiyono was on the train and threw the key down to Ayumu where he got the bomb off around his neck. Through out the series Kousuke has a bit of a attitude, and doesn't get along all the time with Rio and Ryoko. He goes to Ayumu's school. Where only there, Ryoko pushes him around to get her some food. In later, they have a little battle with Kanone, no one dies, but they all go to the hospital for a while. Kousuke graduates school, unlike Rio, at the end of the series. In the anime version of Spiral, it is almost the same, though, it doesn't show Kousuke and the others older, so it never shows him graduating school at all. Spiral Alive In this series of Spiral, Kousuke is younger, along with the other Blade Children. This is when Rio comes over to Ryoko's house when Ryoko is gone. Though, when Ryoko comes back she mistakes Kousuke had kidnapped Rio. He first lies to her then Rio tells the truth. Rio then shows her past-port, and Ryoko sees that she's older than her. Kousuke is seen with Imari Sekiguchi, who seems to be wanting to discover who a murder is. Important Information *Kousuke's mother died when he was only 3 years old *Kousuke attended Moriwaka Middle School until he was fourteen, and in his second year, he was involved in an attack against a teacher and then he stopped going to school and disappeared *He also once tried to save Ryoko's life when they where younger from a bear Category:Spiral characters Category:Males